Jose "Flaco" (Step by Step)
Rain - Hollywood Undead |gender = Male |age = early to mid 30's |occupation = Criminal |relations = Randy (boss) |ethnicity = Hispanic-American |equipment = |actor = Rodrigo Santoro |first seen = "Fission" |last seen = "South Pass" |life span = Issue 12 - Issue 24 |issue count = 9 issues |death = Blood loss after being shot in the side of the head by Amanda (Potter's Ground)}} Jose or Flaco was an antagonist and character in Step by Step. A once determined man, he broke down into the gutters after repeated jail time. He rose from his weaknesses as a greedy thug. He allegedly became involved in the massive riots that took place in Indianapolis and drove terror throughout the city under leadership from Randy Juarez. Following his boss, Jose helped to kidnap Jacob Davis, as well as infiltrating the school as a refugee. He was later interviewed, and discovered to be Randy's partner. Before action could be taken against him, Jose attacked the school from the inside and was gunned down by Amanda Olson. Background Pre-Apocalypse= Recruited by Randy Juarez after being wrestled out from a previous gang, he worked his way up as one of Randy's top henchmen as the hysteria began to spread. |-|Part One= Retreating into the parking lot of Summercreek High School, He was led by Randy into it for safety. Seeking refuge and if possible, any loot, he encountered Jacob whilst scourging with Randy Juarez and watched Randy kill Jacob's reanimated wife, Sarah. Jose then helped take Jacob hostage, but not before Jacob saw him wearing a mask. Bored and annoyed with himself, Flaco retreated into a relaxed state of mind. He confronted Randy about his goals, which led him to be beaten by Randy. Despite his boss's anger, Randy reassured Jose that his injuries would back up Jose's false story to get into the school. Later, Jose followed Randy's plan and entered the school's courtyard and stumbled across Nolan, while Nolan had been hiding from Brock, and the two were taken into the school. After he had his wounds bandaged by Lilian, Jose was interviewed by Gordon and Amanda, where he lied about how he ended up at the school and let slip the type of car he drove. Gordon and Amanda both became skeptical, but they told Brock of the valuable information Jose had. Using this, Brock announced to the refugees about Indiana and the outbreak's spread. Meanwhile, Jose had begun to realize his mistakes during the interview. When crazies from the basement were released, Jose used this to take advantage of the situation. He grabbed Joseph's rifle and held the former, Alexander, and Malcolm at gunpoint. Then, Brock appeared from the gymnasium and fought off Jose and was nearly strangled by the man, but then Brock uppercutted him and sent him into confusion. A moment later, Jose saw Amanda run out of the gymnasium as well, and watched as she shot him in the side of the head. In the fiery chaos, he died from the severe blood loss later in the arms of Randy. Killed Victims *Numerous counts of crazies and unnamed people *Several National Guards and school refugees (Caused) Appearances Trivia *He and his fellow drifters are the main theme in Part One's banner. Category:Step by Step Category:Step by Step/Characters Category:Characters Category:Antagonists Category:NLO